Amour et Jalousie ne font pas bon ménage
by Melissa Slytherin
Summary: Hermione aime Ron, mais ce dernier n'a d'yeux que pour Lavande Brown. En solution de dernier recours, Hermione propose donc à Drago de l'aider à le rendre jaloux. Elle ne se doutait pas que ça aurait des conséquences irréversibles.
1. Partie 1

Hermione était assise sur l'un des fauteuils de la douillette Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Comme souvent, elle était en train de faire un devoir – de métamorphose cette fois. Il était important pour elle d'avoir de bonnes notes, elle avait toujours été du genre studieuse. Mais cette fois, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, à se laisser captiver par les mots et ses connaissances.

Et pour cause ? Le rire strident de Lavande Brown lui tapait sur le système. Elle était collée à Ron, comme toujours, et minaudait comme une idiote tandis que Ron la pelotait. Par Merlin, elle allait la tuer. Elle était folle de jalousie. Elle lui lança un de ses fameux regards noirs en serrant les poings. Heureusement, le couple ne la vit pas, mais Harry, si. Il lui donna un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

« Reste calme, Mione. » lui murmura le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

Harry ne voulait pas prendre parti entre ses deux meilleurs amis, il se contentait de consoler la Lionne quand elle n'allait pas bien. Il ne voulait pas dire à Ron qu'Hermione l'aimait, qu'elle était plus froide et plus distante à cause de ça. Il soupira un peu de soulagement quand la brune lui rendit un peu son sourire. Une dispute évitée.

« Je.. j'vais prendre un peu l'air. » fit-elle à Harry, et celui-ci put voir ses yeux briller.

Ron ne remarqua même pas que la jeune fille abandonnait son fauteuil pour se précipiter vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Ils avaient fini de manger un peu plus tôt ce soir-là, et Hermione avait proposé de les aider pour leur devoir de métamorphose. Ron s'était laissé distraire par sa petite copine, Hermione s'était tendue devant la scène et Harry avait délaissé son devoir pour parler Quidditch avec Ginny. Ça arrivait tout le temps en ce moment. Le trio se séparait un peu, avec Harry en plein milieu, tiraillé par sa loyauté envers ses deux amis.

La jeune fille renifla un peu en marchant dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard pour atteindre le parc. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant l'air frais de ce mois d'octobre lui fouetter le visage. C'était agréable, ça faisait un bien fou.

Elle s'assit contre un arbre, celui près du lac où elle adorait faire ses devoirs ou lire un peu lors des après midi de beau temps. Sauf que là, il faisait un froid de canard, et Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à travailler. Son esprit divaguait ailleurs, dans un monde où Ron l'aimerait. Un monde parfait où ce seraient ses lèvres contres les siennes.

Et plus elle y pensait, plus un plan se créait dans son esprit. Un plan machiavélique qui n'avait rien de « Grangerien ». Le rendre jaloux, pour qu'il se rende compte que la jolie Granger pourrait être plus qu'une amie. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas si idiot. Si ?

Elle continuait de rêvasser, son regard fixant la surface miroitante de l'eau.

« Alors, Granger, on rêvasse ? » entendit-elle près de son oreille.

Elle sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers la source du bruit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » fit-elle d'un ton cassant en regardant la petite tête de fouine surmontée de cheveux blonds soignés, cette cravate verte et argent et cet air si arrogant. Malefoy.

« Moi ? Mais rien. » fit il d'un air malicieux. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps et se tourna vers la rouge et or. « Weasmoche et Saint Potter ne sont pas avec toi, ce soir ? Weasmoche t'a oublié dans les bras de Brown ? »

Elle serra les poings pour contrôler sa colère et attendit quelques secondes pour répondre.

« Pourquoi ? Ils te manquent, Malefoy ? »

La petite gamine sans répondant qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds avait laissé place à une Gryffondor plus sûre d'elle. Il était temps !

Toujours pas habitué, Drago se recula, surpris. Amusée, Granger lâcha un petit rire.

« Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Elle sourit plus largement puis se redressa. Elle épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le château sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le coeur plus léger que tout à l'heure.

Elle monta dans son dortoir et s'écroula dans son lit. Allongée dans son lit, elle regardait le plafond alors que son plan prenait doucement forme dans son esprit. Ça y est, elle l'avait, son plan.

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne heure et se prépara avec soin. Depuis que Ron était avec Lavande, elle se faisait toujours jolie, portant une attention toute particulière à son apparence. Harry l'avait remarqué. Ginny aussi. Elle avait reçu quelques invitations mais avait toujours décliné : elle n'en avait que faire de Cormac McLaggen et autres ! Elle attrapa un petit bout de parchemin et griffonna un petit mot dessus.

Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle s'attendait à y retrouver Ron, Ginny, Neville, Harry et Lavande, mais non. Ron et Lavande ne seraient pas de la partie. Son regard s'assombrit un peu et Ginny l'attrapa par les épaules.

« On va manger ! Allons-y. »

Elle hocha la tête et suivit les autres jusqu'à la Grande Salle. En arrivant dans le Grand Hall, elle aperçut une tignasse de cheveux blonds toujours bien coiffés et laissa ses amis prendre un peu d'avance. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le blond, lui attrapa la main et y fourra le bout de parchemin. Elle courut jusqu'à son groupe en entendant son nom crié par son amie à la chevelure de feu.

« Je suis là. »

Drago, surpris, baissa les yeux sur le parchemin. Pansy éclata de rire, toujours aussi moqueuse et méchante.

« Lave toi les mains rapidement mon chou, la Sang de Bourbe t'a touché ! »

Il esquissa un sourire pour la forme, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée. « Rejoins moi devant la Salle sur Demande avant le début des cours. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. » avait-elle écrit.

Hermione et les trois autres mangèrent avec Luna à la table des Serdaigle. Une fois son plat fini, elle se leva. 

« Je vais aller bosser un peu à la bibliothèque. On se rejoint après ? »

Elle leur sourit et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande, espérant que Malefoy l'y rejoindrait comme prévu.

Drago avait mangé à son aise en surveillant du coin de l'oeil la jeune fille. Elle devait blaguer, lui préparer un piège, c'était certain. Pourtant, il vit l'incompréhension dans le regard de Saint Potter, tandis que Ron ne remarquait rien. Les deux autres n'étaient pas dans le coup. Alors, il se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la Salle sur Demande,

Hermione l'y attendait comme prévu et elle eut un léger sourire. Son plan commençait à marcher. Génial.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Granger ? » fit-il avec une pointe de curiosité.

« J'aurai besoin de toi, à vrai dire. » Elle attendit quelques secondes que sa remarque fasse mouche. Elle se planta devant lui et encra son regard dans celui du vert et argent. « Comme tu l'as deviné, j'ai des sentiments pour Ron. Mais lui n'est qu'un idiot et ne voit que sa Lavande. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, amusé. « OK, admettons. Et qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans ? »

Hermione s'adossa au mur. Elle prenait bien son temps pour parler, mettant son plan en place pour de bon. Elle lui sourit, mystérieuse.

« Tu es celui qu'il déteste plus que tout. Alors imagine un peu… » Elle pencha la tête de côté, souriant toujours. « Imagine un peu qu'il pense que toi et moi, on sort ensemble. qu'on couche ensemble. »

Il secoua la tête en riant légèrement, se préparant à tourner les talons pour retourner dans la grande salle.

« J'ai dis que tu avais quelque chose à y gagner, Malefoy. »

Il s'arrêta dans son élan, intrigué.

« Mon nom sur ton tableau de chasse. Ta réputation de Don Juan qui enchaîne les filles plus intacte que jamais, parce que la Sainte Nitouche, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, personne n'y a touché. Tu serais le premier aux yeux des autres, celui qui aurait eu l'honneur de me dévierger. »

Elle lui sourit et tourna les talons pour aller retrouver ses amis – il était encore assez tôt.

« Je te laisse y réfléchir. »

Drago hésita quelques instants, mais… Il devait avouer qu'elle avait piqué sa curiosité.

« J'accepte, Granger. »


	2. Partie 2

« J'accepte, Granger. »

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un léger sourire, inclinant la tête de côté.

« Pour de vrai ? » s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa joie.

Il eut un sourire amusé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que des mots qu'il aurait prononcé auraient provoqué cet éclat dans les yeux de la Lionne.

« Pour de vrai. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

« Sois convaincant dans ce cas. »

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et l'attira à lui. Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et Hermione se recula, prise au dépourvu. Pour une fois que c'était elle ! Il eut un sourire fier.

« C'est cette réaction que je voulais éviter. Un couple, ça s'embrasse. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle redressa fièrement le menton en hochant la tête. Il était toujours aussi moqueur, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Evidemment. T'es con, Malefoy. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et entraîna sa « petite amie » jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le moment arriva de se séparer pour qu'ils retournent chacun à leur table. Elle lui sourit et lâcha sa main pour se diriger vers ses amis, mais il la retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Drago puisse faire preuve de tendresse envers qui que ce soit – surtout pas envers elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et répondit à son baiser, tandis que la main droite de Drago se plongea dans sa tignasse brune, l'autre se posant sur sa taille. Il finit par se reculer, déposant un dernier baiser contre ses lèvres rendues plus rouges par leur baiser. Elle se rendit compte du silence qui s'était soudain fait dans la Grande Salle, mais quand ils s'écartèrent pour de bon, un brouhaha impressionnant se fit. Évidemment, ce baiser provoquait des réactions. La meilleure amie de l'Elu, qui avait prouvé sa loyauté envers le Bien à de nombreuses reprises embrassant le prince des Serpentard ? À quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle balaya du regard les 4 tables, un peu nerveuse, avant de se diriger vers Harry et Ginny, toujours assis avec Luna et Neville.

« Tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry en s'installant à côté de Luna.

Ce dernier lui tendit, les yeux écarquillés. Il cherchait visiblement une façon appropriée pour réagir. Elle pouvait voir la colère derrière ses yeux verts mais il la contenait avec un sang froid incroyable. Elle avait l'impression que s'il lui parlait, il exploserait. Elle se servit un verre et le but tranquillement, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor. Ron avait – oh miracle ! délaissé les lèvres de Lavande et la regardait fixement. Dans ses beaux yeux bleus, elle pouvait lire la colère la plus sombre qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea directement vers la table des Aigles.

« Bonjour, Ronald. » fit Luna avec un sourire rêveur.

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction pour toute réponse et regarda fixement Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? »

Hermione reposa son verre et lui fit son sourire le plus innocent. 

« Salut RonRon, comment va Lavande ? »

Il fut pris de court et regarda la jeune fille, surpris. Ginny le tira par la manche pour qu'il s'asseye, vu qu'il attirait tous les regards sur eux. Il obtempéra et s'assit en face de Hermione.

« Malefoy ? Pourquoi lui ?! »

J'aurai voulu que ce soit toi, abruti, pensa Hermione. Mais elle se contenta d'un léger sourire énigmatique.

« Il est complètement différent quand on le connaît bien. Ne le juge pas sans le connaître. »

Le rouquin frappa la table de son poing.

« Mais je ne veux pas le connaître ! »

Elle haussa les épaules et lança un regard de détresse à ses amis. Quand il était énervé ainsi, Hermione savait que rien ne pouvait le calmer.

« Hé bien, tant pis pour toi. N'empêche que Drago est un garçon incroyable, alors que tu te comportes comme un idiot. »

Harry intervint pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

« Hermione a peut-être raison… elle sort avec qui elle veut au final… que ce soit Malefoy ou McLaggen, elle reste notre Hermione. »

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à des remontrances par la suite, mais pour le moment il se montrait juste présent pour elle. Merci Merlin !

« Notre Hermione ? Tu parles, dans quelques mois on la retrouvera avec la Marque des Ténèbres et la fameuse cape des Mangemorts ! »

Il lui lança un regard assassin.

« Mais n'oublie pas ce que tu es, ils ne voudront jamais d'une Sang-de-bourbe comme toi dans leurs rangs ! » avait-il crié.

Le bruit s'était tu autour d'eux. Comme quand Malefoy l'avait embrassée : de la table des Gryffondors à celle des Serpentards. Les professeurs encore présents s'étaient tus aussi. Hermione se leva lentement, les larmes au bord des yeux. Et la gifle partit toute seule, violente et implacable. Le « CLAC ! » résonna longtemps dans la Grande Salle.

« Je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe quand ça t'arrange, Ronald. Rappelle-toi qui est capable de te terrasser d'un seul coup de baguette de magique. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu me montres ta vraie nature en me traitant ainsi.»

Sa voix était calme et ne tremblait pas. Ses yeux étaient humides mais les larmes n'avaient pas encore envahis ses joues. Elle tourna les talons et sortit, marchant plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Quand elle eut tourné le dos aux Quatre Tables, elle laissa quelques larmes couler. Et quand elle sortit, elle laissa les sanglots s'emparer d'elle. C'en était trop pour elle.

Drago, de son côté, n'avait pas eu droit aux critiques. Pansy s'était tue, furieuse, Blaise n'en avait rien à faire et Crabbe et Goyle… ils étaient trop cons pour avoir un avis clair sur la question. Mais la scène dont il fut témoin le mit en colère. D'où Weasley la traitait ainsi ?! Elle ne méritait pas ça de ses amis. Il se leva de sa place et se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la table des Aigles.

« Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, tu le sais au moins ? » fit-il d'un ton agressif.

Il hésitait entre lui coller une droite ou aller retrouver Granger et remplir son rôle de « petit ami modèle ». Il finit par choisir la deuxième option et sortit dans le parc. Il la trouva assise au pied de l'arbre où il l'avait croisée la veille. Il s'assit à ses côtés, en silence, et attendit qu'elle parle en premier.

« C'est qu'un con... » balbutia Hermione, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

« Je sais.. Je l'ai toujours dit, non ? » lança-t-il avec un léger sourire amusé. Il essayait de la faire sourire, de lui remonter le moral. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas à faire semblant ici, pourtant.

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses joues et ses yeux, reniflant bruyamment.

« Je.. je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant... »

Drago fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et secoua négativement la tête.

« Il sort avec Lavande Brown, qu'est ce que tu attendais de lui ? »

Il vit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Mais pourquoi il a dit ça.. ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya contre l'arbre.

« Je sais pas, Granger... Si je dois lui laisser quelque chose, c'est qu'il a toujours été droit. Pas d'insultes de ce genre injustifiées, tu vois.. Arrête de pleurer, j'suis pas doué pour consoler. »

Elle eut un petit rire et haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, je vois ça. » fit-elle, taquine. Ses défenses, elle les avait oubliée pour le moment. Elle n'avait que cette insulte en tête. Sortie de la bouche de Ron, c'était tellement moche et déplacé. Plus choquant que si c'était Malefoy qui lui avait craché à la figure.

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle et, dépassé, Drago ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que passer ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, pleurant toujours comme une madeleine.

« Ca va aller… Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui. »

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, le corps d'Hermione secoué par les sanglots et par le froid entre les bras de Drago, se voulant réconfortants, pour une fois.


	3. Partie 3

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis l'épisode de l'insulte. Ron ne s'était pas excusé et semblait toujours aussi furieux. Harry ne lui en avait pas encore parlé mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas tarder – elle lui laissait le temps d'avaler la pilule. Il avait été assez froid et distant, mais pas méchant ou insultant. Elle avait eu une longue discussion de filles avec Ginny et Luna. Toujours aussi fantasque, la blonde avait accepté la situation avec un léger sourire et leur souhaita plein de bonheur. Elle dit aussi que ça se voyait qu'elle était amoureuse. Ça arracha un sourire à Hermione. Si elle savait !

Elle était à présent dans la Grande Salle, assise à côté de Drago à la table des Lions. Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart mais elle sentait encore les regards pesants des autres sur eux. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant, ayant passé le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Ils mangeaient tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien.

« Non mais t'as vu la tête de Flitwick quand on est arrivé à son cours ? J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir quand il a vu que tu me tenais par la main. » lança Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Drago éclata de rire à ce souvenir, et Hermione sourit de plus belle.

« Tu devrais rire plus souvent. C'est un son qui te va bien. » commenta la jeune fille en inclinant la tête de côté.

« Oh.. merci. » Il ne riait pas souvent, il devait l'admettre. Mais avec Hermione, c'était différent. Elle était amusante et le faisait rire et sourire en permanence. Elle était intelligente, leurs discussions étaient intéressantes et il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Elle était bien différente que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer avant de commencer à la fréquenter. « Blague à part, la tête de Flitwick ne vaut rien comparée à celle de Rogue ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs.

En effet, le Maître des Potions avait buggé un long moment devant ce couple improbable. Ça avait été si drôle !

Leur échange fut interrompu par une dispute non loin.

« Tu fais chier, Ron ! » s'exclama une jeune fille rousse en se levant de sa place. Elle se dirigea droit sur eux avec un grand sourire crispé – par la présence de Drago ou par sa dispute avec son aîné. Elle s'installa en face d'eux et sourit à son amie.

« Salut, Hermione. Bonjour, Drago. » Elle s'efforça de sourire au Serpentard avant de retourner son attention sur la brune. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait entre vous, mais je tolère. » Elle reporta son regard sur le jeune homme. « Ta relation avec nous n'a jamais été toute rose. Mais si tu rends notre Mione heureuse et que tu ne te tournes pas vers les Forces du mal, je ne vois pas le problème. Juste continue de la faire sourire comme maintenant. » Elle finit sa tirade avec un léger sourire, comme si elle avait un poids en moins sur les épaules.

« Oh… bah.. merci, Weasl… Ginny. » Il se rattrapa au dernier moment. Il avait failli l'appeler Weaslette.

« Tu es la meilleure amie du monde, tu le sais ça ? » lança la jeune fille avec un sourire. Elle savait que depuis sa première année, elle n'avait pas de rapports faciles avec Malefoy.

La rouquine se tourna un peu vers Ron, Harry et Lavande assis plus loin.

« Contrairement à mon très cher frère, je sais faire des concessions, MOI ! » fit-elle en parlant bien haut pour se faire entendre.

Hermione entendit un léger grognement et leva les yeux au ciel. Ron était si buté ! Insupportable. Pourrait-elle supporter ce trait de sa personnalité si elle finissait par lui ouvrir les yeux ?

Elle lâcha un léger soupir. Ron se dévoilait sous ses yeux, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

« Il s'est passé quoi avec lui ? »

Ginny souffla et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Comme d'habitude. Il rage pour vous deux, parce que vous êtes ensemble, que tu n'es qu'une salope et blababla... »

Hermione se rembrunit et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

« Oh... »

Drago la prit par les épaules et posa un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle lève la tête vers lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Les baisers de la jeune Lionne avaient toujours ce goût de fraise délicieux qui venait de son gloss. Il avait fini par apprécier le contact de ses lèvres.

Hermione ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser, souriant légèrement contre ses lèvres. Ils finirent par se détacher et Hermione finit son jus de citrouille d'un trait.

« Bon, on va en cours ? » demanda-t-elle, son sourire retrouvé, en attrapant la main du blond dans la sienne.

Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand Dumbledore se plaça sur l'estrade. Il se racla la gorge et lança un sort à ses cordes vocales pour que sa voix soit entendue de tous.

« Bonjour ! J'espère que le repas était à votre goût. » Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner. « Comme vous le savez sans doute, la période d'Halloween pointe le bout de son nez. À cette occasion, j'aimerai vous convier à un bal, comme le veut la tradition à Poudlard… alors, cet après midi, quand vous serez libéré à Pré-au-lard, pensez à faire vos emplettes pour le 31 octobre. Et… cherchez déjà vos partenaires ! »

Des cris de joies se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle, même Hermione était tout d'un coup plus joyeuse. Ginny invita Hermione à aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec elle, pour qu'elles choisissent leur tenue.

Les cours du reste de la journée lui parurent long. Elle était impatiente d'y être ! Elle était assise au côté de Drago, juste devant Ron et Harry. Les remarques de Ron ne l'atteignirent pas, pour une fois !

Une fois les cours finis, elle remonta à la salle des Gryffondor pour y déposer ses cours et enfiler des vêtements moldus. Elle retrouva Ginny et elles se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à la sortie du château. Drago l'appela.

« Hé, toi ! » Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. « J'ai pas droit à un dernier baiser ? »

Hermione rougit légèrement et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Autant de baisers que tu le souhaiteras. »

Il sourit contre ses lèvres et se détacha pour la laisser filer avec son amie. Il y alla avec Blaise.

POV Hermione.

« Alors, tu y vas avec Malefoy, je suppose ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement.

« Je suppose que oui. C'est mon petit ami tout de même. »

Ginny sourit, attendrie.

« Tu sais que tu as l'air plus heureuse depuis que tu es avec lui ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. « Ah ? »

Son plan n'était pas fini, pourtant. Elle n'avait toujours pas Ron, loin de là même. Et elle avait l'air plus heureuse qu'avant ? Elle se contenta de sourire et haussa les sourires.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je tolère tant votre relation. Tu avais l'air si sombre depuis quelques temps... »

« Si tu le dis ! » fit-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air surprise.

Elles commencèrent leurs emplettes dans la bonne humeur, choisissant chacune leur tenue pour ce fameux bal. Ginny s'occupa du maquillage, vu qu'elle était plus coquette qu'elle. Elles allèrent ensuite boire une bière au beurre à la Tête de Sanglier. Elles se remémorèrent les souvenirs de l'A.D avec nostalgie en buvant à petites gorgées leur boisson.

« Alors, Granger, c'est pour lui que tu m'as repoussé ? » s'exclama soudain une voix bien trop près d'elle. McLaggen.

Prise au dépourvu, Hermione leva la tête vers le jeune homme, sans savoir quoi lui dire.

POV Drago.

Drago se baladait tranquillement dans le village, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il discutait avec Blaise, contournant soigneusement le sujet « Hermione », mais il finit par venir sur le tapis.

« Ca dure depuis quand entre vous deux ? » demanda Blaise, curieux. « Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle.. ou c'est juste une fille comme les autres ? »

Drago haussa les épaules, se laissant le temps de réfléchir à une réponses qui convenait.

« Ca fait quelques semaines maintenant. On ne voulait pas en parler pour… tu sais. Et oui, je suis vraiment amoureux, je pense. Elle n'est pas comme les autres ! Elle est infiniment plus intelligente, plus intéressante, plus belle aussi. Au début, on ne dirait pas, elle a l'air juste banale. Mais regarde la sourire ou parler avec tant de passion des sujets qui l'intéressent. Elle a des étoiles dans les yeux et son visage s'illumine. »

Il n'avait jamais fait de tel discours élogieux pour une fille. Pourtant, il pensait la dernière partie de son monologue. Hermione n'était pas comme les autres.

Ils firent eux aussi leurs achats pour le bal, achetant le nécessaire pour se faire beau. Drago était quelqu'un de très soigné, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une soirée de ce genre. Ils firent un détour par le magasin de Quidditch du village avant d'aller à la Tête de Sanglier. Quand il entra, Hermione était attablée en train de discuter avec Weaslette. Quelqu'un qu'il mit un moment à identifier (Cornic, Cormic, Corned-Beef, Cramique… Ah oui ! Cormac McLaggen) se dirigea vers la table des deux jeunes filles et se mit à gueuler sur Hermione, lui reprochant de l'avoir repoussé, si Drago avait bien compris le sujet de la dispute.

Il rejoignit les trois jeunes gens et repoussa sèchement McLaggen avant de se placer entre les filles et lui.

« Un problème? On ne t'a jamais appris à ne jamais crier sur une femme? »

Le garçon fut surpris un instant, puis la colère se lut dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ? Retourne sucer ton père et fous moi la paix ! »

Il repoussa le garçon plus loin encore.

« Si tu t'approches encore une fois de ma petite copine, je te jure que je t'éclate ta jolie tête contre un mur. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? » souffla Drago, agressif.

Il se rendit compte que l'idée que McLaggen touche à Granger le mettait en rage, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ça n'aurait pourtant pas dû être le cas. Leur relation n'était qu'un mensonge, et le pacte était simple. A la fin, elle avait Ron, et lui sa réputation de Don Juan gonflée à bloc. C'est ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gryffondor battit en retraite, la queue entre les jambes. Satisfait, il chassa ses pensées de son esprit et s'installa à côté de Hermione et commanda une bière au beurre. Blaise, ayant l'incroyable capacité de s'adapter à toute situation, s'installa à côté de Ginny et lança la discussion.

Drago attira Hermione contre lui et l'embrassa furtivement.

« Il ne t'a pas touchée ? »

Comme elle secouait la tête, il sourit, soulagé, et se mêla à la conversation avec les trois autres.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à Poudlard, chargés de leurs emplettes. Il s'apprêtait à descendre vers les cachots, mais Hermione l'arrêta.

« Drago ? Attends. » Il revint vers elle et vit qu'elle avait l'air un peu gênée. « Merci d'avoir repoussé Cormac, tout à l'heure. J'aurai pu le faire, tu sais, mais merci. »

Il sourit et embrassa son front.

« Pas de quoi. » Il tourna les talons pour descendre à sa Salle Commune et y retrouver Blaise.

« A ce soir, Drago. » lança-t-elle, faisant allusion au dîner, avant de remonter jusqu'à sa Salle Commune pour poser ses affaires dans son dortoir.


	4. Partie 4

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Hey ! Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de "Amour et jalousie ne font pas bon ménage". C'était censé être un OS à la base :)

 ** _Review :_** ** _Utilisateur invité :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le début mais la fin. J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !

La semaine qui suivit passa avec une lenteur presque agaçante. Hermione suivait toujours assidûment les cours et se montrait toujours avec le blond. Il arrivait régulièrement qu'il reste avec elle dans la bibliothèque pour travailler sur divers devoirs. Elle l'aidait parfois en apportant des précisions, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le pousser plus que ça. Il était intelligent, lui aussi. Moins studieux qu'elle, en revanche. Parfois, ils n'étudiaient même pas : l'un ou l'autre venait à changer de sujet et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, avant que la brune ne les ramène sur le sujet principal, leurs devoirs.

C'était le cas ce jour-là. Il était assez tôt et ils n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui : ce soir, le bal avait lieu. Il leur restait un peu de temps avant que la tornade rousse (j'ai nommé Ginny Weasley) n'intervienne pour tirer Hermione jusqu'aux dortoirs pour qu'elles se préparent entre filles.

« Tu vas porter quoi, comme robe ? » demanda Drago en mettant le point final à son devoir de potion.

Il leva la tête vers Hermione qui était elle aussi en train de conclure son devoir, sauf que le sien était beaucoup plus long.

« Mm... Mystère. » fit elle avec un léger sourire en reposant sa plume dans son encrier.

Il ne put que sourire et leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« Mais ! Je veux savoir ! »

Taquine, la brune attrapa le devoir du jeune homme pour le lire et corriger les éventuelles.

« Tu verras ce soir. Ton devoir est bien, sinon. »

Elle lui rendit son parchemin et il sourit légèrement.

« Tu parles, le tien doit faire trente centimètres de plus que le mien... »

Elle remballa ses affaires et s'adossa à son siège en soupirant de soulagement.

« J'écris plus grand, et puis j'ai développé certains points. Mais tout ce qui est demandé est dit dans le tien, rassure toi. »

Il rangea ses affaires à son tour et sourit, satisfait.

« T'es la meilleure, tu le sais ça ? »

Le sourire de la Lionne s'élargit et elle haussa les épaules.

« Je sais, on me le dit souvent. »

Il pouffa de rire et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, profitant de la présence des élèves alentours pour avoir une excuse. Il en avait juste envie, mais ça, il ne le dirait pas. Il le montrait juste, sauf que ça paraissait normal aux yeux d'Hermione vu qu'il jouait la comédie. Quoi qu'il en soi, Hermione répondit au baiser et ferma les yeux. Ils se séparèrent en entendant un toussotement. C'était Ginny, venue la chercher.

« Allez, dis au revoir à ton chéri et suis-moi ! »

Elle pouffa de rire et vola un baiser à Drago avant de se lever, se laissant entraîner dans le labyrinthe qu'était Poudlard. Elles commencèrent par aller se laver, Ginny passa en première et sécha ses cheveux, leur donnant la forme souhaitée, pendant que l'aînée se douchait. Une fois sortie, elle s'attela au plus gros du problème : l'indomptable tignasse de Miss Granger. Une fois qu'ils furent coiffés, Ginny la maquilla avant de faire de même pour elle-même. Elles s'aidèrent pour enfiler leur robe et les voilà prêtes. Il était temps ! Le temps avait passé à une vitesse folle et il était déjà l'heure de descendre. Une dernière inspection dans le miroir et elles quittèrent le quartier des Gryffondor pour la Grande Salle, préparée pour l'occasion.

Ginny retrouva Dean Thomas qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers, souhaitant une bonne soirée à son amie. Hermione devait retrouver Drago en bas des marches vu que son dortoir était dans les cachots. Elle descendit l'escalier, tenant un pan de sa robe dans sa main pour ne pas tomber, assurant son équilibre en se tenant fermement à la rampe. Elle était peu habituée aux talons.

Drago cherchait du la jeune fille du regard et, quand ses yeux gris glacial se posèrent sur la Gryffondor, son coeur manqua un battement. Par Merlin, elle était magnifique. Il le savait déjà, ayant eu l'occasion de l'observer à maintes reprises pendant quelques semaines. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Son maquillage était simple et naturel, mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux chocolat. Elle avait fait l'effort de dompter sa crinière brune. Et sa robe... déjà, la modèle était magnifique. Un léger décolleté, enserrant sa taille sans l'oppresser, et plus ample à partir des hanches jusqu'aux pieds. Et puis, surtout, la couleur. D'un vert profond, de la même couleur que la maison Serpentard. Quand Hermione arriva devant lui, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fixée pendant tout ce temps et qu'il devait avoir l'air émerveillé. Il s'efforça de retrouver une mine neutre, cherchant les mots qui convenaient.

« Alors ? Suis-je digne d'être la cavalière de Monsieur Drago Malefoy ? » demanda Hermione en tournant sur elle-même pour lui montrer l'entièreté de sa tenue.

« Ce serait à moi de poser cette question... » répondit le jeune homme, sincère.

Hermione rougit au compliment et passa son bras autour du sien, se laissant guider dans la Grande Salle. Il leur servit un verre et ils trinquèrent ensemble.

« A nous ? »

Hermione sourit et but une gorgée.

« A nous. » confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il l'emmena ensuite sur la piste de danse et il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Il commença à danser avec elle, la faisant tournoyer sur la piste. Ils s'amusaient vraiment beaucoup. Lors d'un slow, Hermione en profita pour lui parler.

« Tu sais.. pour le plan... »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Oui, il a l'air de fonctionner. Ron ne voit que toi, en ce moment. »

Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire, mais, coupée dans son élan, elle se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête.

« Oui, il fonctionne. »

Elle avait bel et bien remarqué que Ron portait un regard différent sur elle, même si il ne lui reparlait toujours pas. Mais... ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Elle ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Elle en aurait été si ravie pourtant, avant !

Ils finirent par prendre une pause et Hermione alla discuter un peu avec Ginny, tandis que Drago se dirigea vers Blaise.

Les deux filles rigolèrent ensemble, quand le regard de la rouquine se durcit.

« S'il te gâche ta soirée, je te jure que je lui fous sa tête dans le punch. » grogna la jeune fille. Comme Hermione ne comprenait pas, elle fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer quelque chose derrière elle.

Ron. Ginny soupira légèrement et s'éloigna pour les laisser parler.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle, craintive, en regardant Ron.

« Mm... Je voulais juste m'excuser d'avoir été con. C'est juste que... te voir dans les bras de Malefoy... ça m'a fait tout bizarre. Comme si... comme si j'étais jaloux. Hermione, je pense que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Hermione bloqua un long moment, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

« Par Merlin, Ron... »

Il la coupa en attrapant son visage entre ses mains, plaquant violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione, toujours choquée, ne trouva pas le courage de le repousser, mais ne répondit pas non plus à son baiser. Son baiser n'était pas agréable, tendres comme ceux de Drago. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas aussi douces que les siennes, un peu plus pressantes aussi.

« J'avais juste besoin de le faire... au moins une fois. »

Il se recula, gêné, et Hermione prit le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Quand elle fut remise de ses émotions, elle aperçut Drago, quittant la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé. Il les avait vu. Ça lui fit mal de le savoir.

« Drago, attends ! » cria la jeune fille en se lançant à sa poursuite. Il s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna vers elle, le visage fermé.

« Quoi, Granger ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais non ? » Il eut un sourire narquois, inclinant la tête de côté. « Tu as Weasley, plan fini. Echec et mat, Granger. »

Il ne parlait pas fort, c'était censé resté secret après tout.

Hermione, par contre, n'en avait plus rien à faire du plan. Et elle comptait bien le faire comprendre, à lui, aux autres, à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre.

« Je peux avoir ce que je pensais désirer plus que tout au monde. Ron... je le regarde différemment depuis l'année passée. Et il s'est comporté comme un con à maintes reprises, me repoussant et m'insultant, parce qu'il pensait que je t'avais choisi toi, plutôt que ma loyauté envers l'ordre, les Gryffondors et le 'Bien'. Mais le temps que j'ai passé avec toi m'a fait comprendre une chose. C'est toi que je veux, bon sang. Pas lui, pas un autre. Toi. » Sa voix tremblait un peu. Elle n'était pas la plus douée pour faire part de ses sentiments, surtout quand elle était au plein milieu d'une fête, avec sa voix chevrotante et ses yeux humides. « Il n'y a que toi que je veux. Je t'aime Drago. Je ne dis pas ces mots à la légère, tu sais ? Tu es le premier garçon à me faire sentir ainsi. Si heureuse, si aimée et désirée. Je sais, c'était pour ce plan à la con, et tu devais jouer la comédie. Mais j'avais besoin de te le dire, maintenant, sinon je sais que ces mots n'auraient jamais pu franchir mes lèvres. »

Elle se retourna vers Ron.

« Je suis désolée, Ron. Si je sortais avec Drago, c'était pour te rendre jaloux et t'ouvrir les yeux, parce que j'étais folle à l'idée de te savoir avec Lavande. Mais tout a changé. Tu t'es comporté comme un con. J'ai l'habitude, mais... Mais je ne pourrai pas supporter ça au quotidien. »

Elle regarda Lavande et lui sourit plus franchement.

« Je te le laisse. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, tenant les pans de sa robe pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait mal aux pieds, allait sans doute perdre ses amis, sa popularité de fille sage. Au change, elle aurait sans doute le titre la pute manipulatrice. Peu avait entendu la discussion, mais elle savait que ça allait s'ébruiter à un moment ou à un autre. Que demander de mieux. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour accéder à la Salle Commune, donna le mot de passe et grimpa jusqu'au dortoir.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, les yeux clos.

POV Drago

Son coeur semblait avoir décollé dans sa poitrine aux mots d'Hermione. Mais il ne s'y attendait pas et n'avait pas su réagir à temps. Quel con ! Il sentit un coup violent sur sa tempe droite et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Son regard glacial se porta sur celui qui l'avait frappé.

« Tu me l'as volée ! J'aurai pu l'avoir, mais faut que tu détruises tout sur ton passage, hein ?! »

Drago se redressa difficilement et frotta sa tempe douloureuse.

« Elle aurait dû être mienne ! »

Le regard du blond se durcit à ces mots.

« Elle ne sera jamais tienne ! Tu n'es qu'un petit crétin incapable de ressentir, hein ? Faut que tu te sentes en danger pour que tes sentiments se dévoilent. Hermione t'a aimé, t'as laissé passer ta chance comme un petit con. »

Il para un nouveau coup, et lui envoya son poing en pleine figure, une fois, deux fois. Il repoussa sèchement le jeune Weasley.

« Tu lui as fais assez de mal comme ça, tu ne penses pas ? » grogna le Serpentard en le poussant hors de son chemin. Potter arriva derrière son ami et l'attrapa par les épaules pour qu'il se calme et ne s'attire pas plus d'ennuis.

Drago en profita pour monter jusqu'à la Salle Commune d'Hermione. Putain, le mot de passe, c'était quoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner bien longtemps. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et une jeune Gryffondor en sortit. Il la bouscula pour passer, avant de chercher du regard le dortoir des filles. Il monta un premier escalier et ouvrit un dortoir au hasard. Oh, typiquement masculine. Il redescendit et monta le second et dernier escalier. Quand son pied se fut poser sur la seconde marche, l'escalier se transforma en toboggan et il glissa, manquant de se casser la figure au passage. Il lâcha un juron et recommença à escalader le « toboggan », têtu et persévérant. Il arriva enfin au bout et lâcha un soupir de soulaegement.

Il poussa quelques portes avant d'apercevoir une étoffe de tissu verte. Il entra doucement.

« Hermione... ? »

Cette dernière lui tournait le dos, portant un simple pyjama. Sa robe était accrochée à un cintre.

« Oui... ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui et sursauta.

« Comment es-tu rentré ? T'es monté comment ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise.

« Qu'importe. »

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'attirant un peu plus dans ses bras. Hermione ne résista pas et sourit contre ses lèvres, lui rendant son baiser. Ses mains trouvèrent sa taille, et il la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras, ses jambes passées autour de ses hanches. Le baiser s'intensifia progressivement et ses mains ne furent plus aussi sages. Elles se posèrent sous ses fesses, il les caressa doucement du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler ou de la briser en mille morceaux. La Lionne frissonna légèrement et il sourit doucement, satisfait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Elle ne fut pas longue à accepter et leur langue entamèrent une danse, tandis que les mains de Drago se firent plus pressantes, ses caresses plus passionnées. Il alla jusqu'au lit de la jeune fille et l'y allongea. Son regard sembla lui demander si elle était prête à aller plus loin que de simples baisers. Il ne pensait pas forcément à faire l'amour, mais au moins sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Pour toute réponse, Hermione attira son visage au sien et l'embrassa. Sa main gauche resta sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre se glissa sous son haut. Il frissonna au contact de ses doigts glacés, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Il lui mordilla la lèvre pour l'ennuyer, avant de descendre ses baisers dans son cou. Il sentit le corps de Hermione s'arquer contre le sien, ce qui eut le don de l'exciter un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il glissa ses mains sous son haut de pyjama, caressant un peu son ventre avant de remonter à ses seins dont il taquina les pointes avec ses pouces. Hermione gémit et il prit ça pour une invitation à aller plus loin. Il se redressa et lui enleva son haut, puis le sien. Il se recolla à elle en l'embrassant, ses mains retrouvant le chemin de sa poitrine.

« Dis moi quand tu veux que je m'arrête.. » souffla le jeune homme à son oreille, dont il mordilla le lobe.

Hermione soupira légèrement, les lèvres entrouvertes, et haleta un peu.

« Ne t'arrête pas. »

Il se mordilla la lèvre et fit glisser le bas du pyjama de la Lionne, la découvrant enfin entièrement. Il s'assit sur les talons, installés entre ses jambes pour avoir une vue parfaite de son corps. Il caressa ses cuisses, son ventre et sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Son regard remonta jusqu'à son visage et sourit en y découvrant la lueur si vive, si significative des Gryffondors. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à son intimité et caressa lentement son petit bouton de plaisir à l'aide son pouce. Hermione gémit contre ses lèvres et se tendit un peu dans ses bras, ses doigts se serrant sur son bras. Il se montrait infiniment doux.

« Dra-go... Je suis vierge.. » avoua la jeune fille, rougissante. « Je ne sais pas comment... »

« Je vais te montrer. OK ? »

Il sourit légèrement, attendri, et se redressa un peu pour se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements et de son boxer dans lequel il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. Il se réinstalla au dessus de la jeune fille et prit sa main dans la sienne, la posant sur son membre tendu et lui indiqua le geste à faire, la cadence à tenir pour l'exciter sans le faire venir. Il finit par la laisser faire seule et soupira de plaisir, fermant les yeux. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le plaisir d'Hermione, reprenant ses mouvements sur son clitoris. Quand il la considéra prête, il entra un doigt, puis deux en elle pour la préparer comme il se devait. Hermione eut mal au début, mais il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, embrassait sa joue, son cou ou ses lèvres en continuant de stimuler son clitoris. Elle commençait à y prendre du plaisir, son corps réagissait bien et ses gémissements se firent plus forts. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et recommença à embrasser son cou, frottant un peu son membre à son intimité avant d'y entrer un peu, en ressortant immédiatement. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de se glisser entièrement en elle, lentement. Il caressait son clitoris en même temps, essayant de la détendre un peu. Une fois entièrement en elle, il s'immobilisa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui.

« Cela va te faire un peu mal. Mais ça devrait finir par passer. Si tu veux arrêter, si tu as trop mal, tu me le dis et je me retire. OK ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et lui donna un coup de rein pour lui dire que c'était bon. Il commença de lents mouvements en elle, soufflant de plaisir. Le visage de la brune se crispa sous la douleur et il l'embrassa plusieurs fois, tendrement. Son corps finit par se détendre et elle commençait à gémir légèrement de plaisir, alors il y alla un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Elle fut réceptive, son bassin se joignant au sien. Leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui souffle qu'elle allait jouir. Il se redressa un peu pour pouvoir y aller un peu plus fort et tint ses hanches pendant qu'ils donnaient les derniers coups de reins, désordonnés. Elle finit par resserrer ses parois autour de lui, signe de son orgasme provoquant celui du blond au passage. Il se vida en elle, gémissant son nom.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle, haletant, et finit par se retirer d'elle, roulant sur le côté.

« Putain c'était... Wow.. » souffla la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

Il sourit, caressa sa joue tendrement et l'embrassa.

« C'était magique. » confirma Drago. « Je t'aime aussi. Et pour ta question.. je me suis glissé dans la salle commune quand quelqu'un est sorti et j'ai escaladé ce fichu toboggan. »

Hermione éclata de rire en imaginant la scène et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir proposé ce plan. »

Drago sourit et la serra contre elle.

« Oh, et moi dont ! »

Ils discutèrent longuement et finirent par s'endormir paisiblement, enlacés.


End file.
